Some things are better left in the dark
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Edward meets Roy and Riza's adopted daughter, Ren. Ren, an aspiring alchemist, admires Ed a lot. But what happens when her dark unknown past catches up with her? RoyRiza duh I'm bad at summaries, just Read and Review.


**(A/N) This fanfic was inspired by a picture I drew that I'll probably post on the net sometime in the future...maybe.**

"Roy!" Riza called. "They're here."

Roy came down the stairs with an interesting grin on his face.

"Ah FullMetal," he said opening the door to Edward "havn't seen you in awhile. What're you here for?"

"Your wife," Ed said trying to get through the door "invited us."

"Hello sir." Alphonse said politely.

Roy moved out of the way letting them in. "Wow Edward you're twenty first birthday and you're still short."

Ed got angry "I'm not that freakin' short!"

"Ah now I see you've grown a whole TWO inches."

"Five, but who's counting. You havn't changed a bit Mustang. I still hate seeing your ugly face."

"Insults never were your forte."

Riza pulled a gun out of her skirt pocket. "Can you two please NOT argue for once. This dinner is supposed to be a pleasant reunion, NOT a debate."

"Hey Riza, nice to see you." Al said trying to lighten the mood.

In doing so, this caused Riza to smile and put her gun away.

Ed and Roy, recovering from the shock of having a gun pulled on them (especially from someone wearing a skirt), started talking again.

"Sooo..." Ed said "Any interesting changes 'round here?"

Before Roy could answer a girl from the top of the stairs began screaming "Edward? Edward Elric? THE FullMetal Alchemist? OH MY GOSH!" And she raced down in front of Ed her long blonde hair pulled back and up as Riza was well known for doing.

"Um hi." Ed said uneasily. "Who are you?"

She hugged him. Ignoring the question she began talking again "Ed. I never thought I'd meet you. You're my IDOL. I wanna be just like you."

"Hey kid can you get off." he said annoyed.

She gave him a dirty look. "Don't call me a kid. Okay? I'm only four years younger than you, got it?"

"Five, Karen." Riza said.

"My birthday's in a couple of weeks okay? ALMOST four..." she said looking back at Ed.

"So Karen, is it? Wh-"

"Ren." She corrected him quickly "I prefer Ren."

"Nice to meet you Ren." Al said.

"You too Al." she smiled back.

"How do you know my..."

"You're Alphonse Elric. My SECOND favorite alchemist ever."

"Thanks."

"You'd think her dad would be first." Roy said sounding uninterested.

"Jealous of Edward are we?" Riza teased. Roy mummbled.

"Hold up." Ed said "She's your...daughter? But how the...she's seventeen...and you've only been married four...were you hiding her this whole time?"

"No, no, it's not that!" Riza exclaimed.

"Like I had time for a kid. Especially five years ago, when I was busy saving your butt all the time." Roy said sitting on the couch admiring his watch.

Ignoring her husbands comment Riza explained "We adopted her a year after we were married."

"Oh." Al said.

It was silent for a minute.

"So," Ed said breaking the silence "what happened to your real parents?"

"Ed I don't think you should-"

"It's fine." she said intterupting Al. "I don't mind. See, I've been told that there was a fire four years ago at my house. My parents, my brother, my two sisters, and me were all there. The house burned down quickly and for some reason...nobody left the house. I don't know why, see, cuz...cuz I can't remember any of it. My memory of...well almost everything was erased when I woke up. I still don't remember much, not even what my family looked like. Or about my childhood. It's all sort of a blur you know? Wierd, nobody could figure out why I survived either. All I remember is that the first thing I said when I woke up was Edward Elric. Heh, strange. After that I became obsessed over meeting you."

"Heh." Ed pushed out a laugh.

Everyone was quiet, all thinking to themselves when Ren pulled a glove out from her pocket.

"Look what I can do," she said staring at a candle on the table. "I can set it on fire using alchemy."

Recognizing his glove Roy got up running toward her realizing it was too late all he could say was "Oh hell."

That pretty much described it. All hell broke loose. She snapped her fingers setting the candle on fire perfectly until it fell over onto the table cloth.

"Oops..." she said.

"AHHHH!" Roy yelled. "--------------------------------------------!"(This curse word is a curse mixed of all the bad words that Roy knows. Roy knows a lot and this word is too explicit for me to type so just use your imagination)

"Calm down!" Riza screamed, grabbing a bucket of water throwing it onto the table.

"Hey," Ren said to Ed, "I think dinner was delayed so do you wanna go outside with me?"

"Okay, I guess. Hey Al you fine in here with...them?"

"Sure." he said reassuringly.

They walked out onto the back poarch.

"You know Ed, I know what it's like, to feel like you've got nothing left to lose."

Understanding what she meant he nodded.

"I know why I lost my memory. It really is the most important thing I remember. It was taken from me," she continued "as an equivalent exchange."

"What!" he was in shock.

"I saw the gate..." she started to stammer when she spoke "I...I saw it...when...I tried to bring back my family...the fire was started on accident by me...when I was experimenting with alchemy...and the fire spread too rapidly for me to warn everyone in time. I tried..." she started crying "I really tried. But they died. I would've been consumed to...if I hadnt transmuted myself a shield in time...After the fire was gone, I tried to transmute them back to life. I didn't care if it took my own life...because it was my fault they were gone...but the transmutation failed and all my memory of them was taken away..."

"Mustang..." Ed said "Does he know this?"

"Nobody knows." she said "I was too ashamed to admit it to anyone. The people of the city asumed that I lost my memory because I fell during the fire when I was running. But I didn't correct them. Even when my mothers sister, Riza, and her husband, Roy, took me in, I was still ashamed."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Because, you know how I feel. How it feels to see that gate. How it feels to have someone wrenched away from you, wishing you were gone instead."

"Ren...I..."

"It's fine. I shouldn't place my burdens on you. But you know what? I remember that the reason I got interested in alchemy so much was because I'd heard of you. I've always admired you for some reason." she smiled "And then getting to live with a state alchemist military man like Roy is great too. They treat me as if I'm really their daughter you know. It's funny to watch them fuss over me, you know. Not very many people get to see the general not being serious. Heh."

Ed laghed at the thought. "Yeah, it was hard enough to imagine him married let alone a father."

"You're not as short as I was told." she said randomly.

"I'm not short at ALL." Ed defended himself.

Ren giggled. "Havn't you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"I thought it was obvious..." she said leaning in closer to his face "that I love you."

"WHA...?" To say Ed was in shock would be an understatment, due to the fact that no girl has ever admitted this to him before.

Without another thought she leaned in and kissed him.

Ed was confused how he got in this position. Here he was a girl, who happens to be Mustang's daughter, is kissing him. And he wasn't pushing her away. He wasn't really sure why though, either he felt sorry for her...or somthing else.

Either way that wasn't important now. What was important was the fact that Roy had just walked onto the poarch and started cussing him out. "What the hell is going on here? Get off her! Riza where's your damn gun!"

Ed and Ren pulled away from eachother. "Ren?" Riza was surprised as well "Don't sexually harrass our guest!"

"Her!" Roy was pissed "You're mad at HER? It was probably HIS fault! She was already in trouble for trying to burn the stupid coffee table! She freaking knows better than to get me more mad." Only he didn't say freaking.

"Calm down Roy. Look, Edward, I know you wouldn't do a thing like that. Ren please explain to your father that you-"

"I did it." Ed confessed.

"What?" Ren was confused, "But I-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Riza sighed "It's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Roy was yelling as Hawkeye began dragging him to the kitchen "Dinner will be ready soon, Ren show Edward and his brother where they'll be staying for the night."

As Ren quietly led Ed and Al (who saw the whole thing) up to their room, you could hear Roy screaming from downstairs about leaving them alone in a bedroom.

When she opened the door to the room she asked "Why did you blame yourself? It was my fault."

"Because..." he said "It was just as much my fault as yours, I didn't push you away when I could've...should've..."

That dinner was a slow tedious one. Riza and Al held most of the conversation because Roy was preoccupied with shooting Ed dirty looks, Ed was trying not to get mad at Roy, and Ren was...well in LaLaLand I guess. Thinking about something.

That night at about one a.m. Ed and Al heard a slight knocking on the door waking them up. Ed slowly opened the door to Ren who was holding a lantern and had a jacket on.

"What are you doing!" Ed demanded, whispering so that he wouldn't wake Roy and Riza up.

"I want you to take a walk with me."

"AT ONE IN THE MORNING?"

"Yes, I tried to wait longer to talk to you but I couldn't. Besides it's so peaceful outside this early in the morning."

Ed just stood there wondering if she was really serious.

"You know," she said trying not to laugh "if you're coming I sugest you put on some pants."

Ed looked at himself stripped down to nothing but his underwear.

"Oh crap." he said, running to the chair where he put his clothes. He put his shirt and pants on. "Do you realize what Mustang is going to think if he catches me with you out in the middle of the night?"

"Is _that _what you think we're going to do?" she teased "Honestly Ed, I thought you were more decent than that. And you were going to come with me anyway?"

Al and Ren broke into laughter.

"I didn't mean that." Ed mummbled following her out the door.

They crept out of the house.

When they were finally out Ed asked "What is this really all about?"

"Follow me." she started walking down the street on the cold sidewalk. "Remember how you said you could've pulled away when I kissed you...why didn't you? Did you feel sorry for me? Or...what?"

"I dunno..." he said "I just didn't okay."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you."

"It's okay, I didn't mind."

"I know you don't like me, but did you enjoy it?"

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Because I'm four...FIVE years younger than you, I'm stupid, and theres no reason _to _like me."

"You're stupid that's for sure. I mean to say that stuff about yourself _is_ stupid."

"Huh? So do you...no you couldn't."

Ed opened his mouth to answer but he didn't get a chance because in front of them stood four people.

Only they weren't people.

They were homunculi.

Four angry homunculi.

**(A/N) OOOOOOH suspense! DUN DUN DUN! Okay anyway yeah did you like it? HM? HMMM?...oh wow I'm hyper, anyway...yeah so review please. And it'll get more actiony...**

**Takenu: Is that even a word? **

**No it's not it...HEY! What are YOU doing here?**

**Takenu: Commenting on your bad grammar.**

**Grr...everyone meet Takenu my imaginary friend who invades my fanfictions...**

**Takenu: Miawinme isn't here lucky for you. **

**I don't hate her any more. **

**Takenu: Why not? **

**Because I don't love you any more. **

**Takenu: WHAT? Is there someone you're not telling me about?**

**Just review.**


End file.
